¿Qué?
by Mayu-chan Kagamine
Summary: Septimo año, James y Lily finalmente salen y James incluso tiene una vida planeada. La llegada de 3 misteriosos jóvenes desencadenara muchos problemas cuando uno que dice ser hijo de James suelta la frase, "Yo soy hijo de dos hombres". Tom/James, Drarry, Lucius/Remus y otras parejas más. M-preg, AU, Time Travel, Yaoi y Yuri.
1. El viaje al pasado

_**Hola a todos, aquí Mayu-chan, en esta ocasión vengo con la respuesta a un desafió en Slasheaven, solo que tengo problemas con mi pc, que no me permite subir en aquella página así que lo subo aquí.**_

_**Titulo: ¿Qué?**_

_**Summary: Séptimo año de los merodeadores, James al fin es novio de Lily Evans, y ya tiene su vida planeada. Casarse después de graduarse, convertirse en auror, tener hijos, y nombrar padrino a Sirius de su primer hijo y luego a Remus.**_**  
**_**Todo eso se ve frustrado con la llegado de tres jóvenes que dicen ser del futuro de los cuales uno se ve igual a James y el otro a Malfoy. James se vuelve eufórico cuando se entera que uno es su hijo y piensa que la madre es Lily pero todo cambia cuando este le dice - "Yo soy hijo de dos hombres"-**_

_**Autor: Mayu-chan Kagamine**_

_**Parejas: Jily (Al inicio), Drarry, Sirius/Severus, Lucius/Remus, Lily/Narcissa, Tom/James**_

_**Advertencias: Slash, FemSlash, M-preg, AU, Time Travel**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes, lugares, hechizos y todo lo que reconozcan son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, la base de la trama es propiedad de Chisika, trabajo hecho sin fines lucrativos**_

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Chicos, sigo diciendo que esto es muy mala idea, sus padres los mataran cuando regresen, y de seguro a mí también por ayudarles con esta locura— les decía Hermione a los tres jóvenes que la miraban con sendas caritas de perrito abandonado.

—Tranquila Mione, nadie va a saber que tu eres quien nos ayudo, recuerda que tenemos un juramento inquebrantable que nos prohíbe inmiscuirte en nuestro castigo— hablo un joven alto, con el cabello negro azulado y una mirada ónix.

—Ben tiene razón Granger, no te vamos a traicionar a la ligera— agrego un ojigris con cabello rubio platino —Además no creó que Ry nos perdone si te acusamos de ser la culpable, ¿Verdad querido?—

—Así es, atrévanse a tan siquiera mencionar la participación de Herm en esto y Aika* les mostrara lo peligrosa que puede ser— contesto el ultimo joven, tras sus palabras los cuatro estallaron por completo en carcajadas.

—Ry, sabes que te amo mucho, ¿Verdad?, no es por nada pero aun no comprendo cómo pudiste ponerle semejante nombre a un serpiente como la tuya— dijo Draco con un poco de dificultad debido a la risa.

—A ella le gusto ese nombre, y no seré yo quien vaya a discutir eso— murmuro Harry con las mejillas coloradas de tanto reír.

—Ya, ya, niño serpiente, está bien, dejemos de lado tu elección de nombre para un familiar, aun queda mucho por hacer antes de que llegue el primero de septiembre y no podemos perder tiempo— dijo Ben antes de volver al libro de runas que tenía en mano, los otros tres siguieron su ejemplo con libros de diferentes materias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**12 de septiembre de 1977, Gran Comedor, Hogwarts.**

El gran comedor era completo hervidero de gente esa mañana con el ir venir de todos, algunos terminando ensayos atrasados, otros aun asegurándose de no haber olvidado nada, y otros como los merodeadores y Lily Evans simplemente disfrutaban de un delicioso desayuno.

—Enserio chicos, les digo que ya puedo visualizar el futuro, Lily y yo casados, con un niño de ojos castaños y cabello pelirrojo y una niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes, el padrino del niño sería Paddy y el de la niña Moony para que así no se le acerque ningún pretendiente, aun no sé si Lucius será el otro padrino de la niña, con eso de que está saliendo con nuestro querido Moony— exclamaba emocionado James Potter, divertido con el sonrojo de su amigo— Y luego esta como no que posiblemente tenga…—

Todas las pláticas se vieron interrumpidas cuando un gran resplandor inundo el centro del gran comedor, cerca de la mesa de profesores, cuando todos pudieron enfocar bien el punto de donde provenía la luz se quedaron de piedra, allí frente a ellos había tres jóvenes, uno de ellos tenía rasgos aristocráticos, ojos medianos de color gris plata, cabello rubio platinado largo hasta sobre los hombros totalmente suelto, media cerca de 1.79 ó 1.80, piel blanca como la porcelana, su rostro reflejaba seguridad y confianza, y su sonrisa era amable, se encontraba portando un uniforme de Slytherin, a su lado tomándole la mano se encontraba un chico un poco más bajo que el anterior, probablemente de 1.76, su piel ligeramente bronceada , el cabello negro azabache totalmente revuelto largo hasta bajo los hombros y sujeto en una coleta baja que dejaba sueltos algunos mechones, unos grandes ojos verde esmeralda, llevaba gafas cuadradas, su nerviosismo era capaz de verse a distancia, igual que el anterior portaba el uniforme de Slytherin y sobre su hombro izquierdo se podía ver la cabeza de una serpiente, el ultimo chico tenia cabello negro azulado, ojos de color ónix, sonrisa coqueta, piel levemente bronceada y su pose era bastante rara tomando en cuenta que llevaba el uniforme de la casa Gryffindor.

—Esto… creó que fallamos un poco en calcular las vueltas al giratiempo que debíamos de darle, algo me dice que retrocedimos más allá de la navidad del setenta y siete— murmuro tímidamente el ojiverde.

—Y me lo dices a mí, de eso creó que ya me di cuenta— le regreso el ojinegro con total ironía en la voz.

—Ben, Ry, no se pongan a discutir justamente en ESTE momento— les reto el rubio con parsimonia, como si eso fuese cosa de todos los día.

—Disculpen jóvenes— les hablo el director Dumbledore con tranquilidad — ¿Podrían acompañarme a mi despacho?—

—Claro director— dijeron formalmente antes de salir tras el director dejando al gran comedor explotando entre mil y un charlas y teorías sobre lo sucedido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

_**Algo corto el cap, pero se puede decir que solo es la introducción a la historia, les aseguro que tratare de hacerla lo más entretenida y constante posible.**_

_*** Les aclaro el porqué la risa, Aika significa "Canción de amor" en japonés, y la serpiente de Harry es parecida a Nagini, solo que en vez de ser 3/4 de basilico es solo mitad basilico, 1/4 de boa constrictor y 1/4 de Ash winder más adelante se describirá mejor**_

_**Por favor dejen comentarios si les gusta, si no les gusta, entre otras cosas~**_


	2. Explicando la llegada y la re-selección

_**Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí Mayu-chan continuando con esta locura~ antes de empezar con el capi, quiero avisar que en mi perfil colocare un enlace a un documento donde podrán ver cuáles son las cosas que obligatoriamente llegarán a ver por aquí~**_

_**También contestare sus reviews, no suelo hacer esto, pero siento necesario en esta ocasión**_

_**Jessyriddle: **__Muchas gracias por el review, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo y espero te siga gustando esta cosa que hago llamar fanfic~_

_**Miredraco: **__Que bien que te guste, sobre cómo empezó el amor entre Harry y Draco aun tendrás que esperar un buen, primero tengo planeado que aparezca Tommy y sepa que Harry es su hijo, vivan los padres sobre protectores, y por último, Harry y Ben, bueno eso se dice aquí, son una especie de Sobrino/Tío-hermanos, ya que tanto James como el padre de Ben tienen algo de sangre Black._

_**Nozomi Black: **__Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada, ¿Hubo suficiente para ver la personalidad de los chicos, debemos a tomar varias cosas en cuenta, esto es un AU, por lo tanto tendrá algo de OoC, pero eso no quiere decir que los cambiare por completo, Draco sigue siendo un idiota arrogante, Harry sigue teniendo un gran nerviosismo ante qué todos le miren, y Ben es un OC con personalidad propia, sobre los demás también tratare de hacerlos lo más parecidos posibles dentro de lo permitido, y sobre tu lio, espero este cap te ayude un poco con los chicos del futuro y como es el mundo en este peculiar AU~, aun así agradezco me dejaras tu opinión que así es como una mejora poco a poco!_

_**Khris TB:**__ Gracias por el review, en verdad sé que el cap anterior fue corto, pero fue todo lo que se me ocurrió en ese momento, pero como recompensa este cap lo hice los más largo posible de todo lo que dio mi imaginación~ Disfruta de este nuevo capitulo_

_**Lady Lu93: **__Muchas gracias por el review, cosas como están me ayudan a inspirarme, y a mí también me gusta mucho el Drarry, me los imagino como un matrimonio de esos en los que sus personalidades chocan constantemente por culpa de la tención sexual (See, soy una pervertida social y todo es culpa de Jaru-chan que fue una historia suya mi primer rate Amu-chii por meterme el gusto por los Yaoi~) Aquí está el siguiente cap, disfrútalo_

_**Luna 1986: **__Oh si, el TomxJames es tan genial, también es de mis parejas favoritas, aquí Tom aun no es Voldie-pooh, pero si es algo oscuro, sino lo fuera no sería el Tom que tanto queremos, sobre los posesivo, CLARO QUE LO SERÁ!, Tanto con su hijo como con su futura pareja, solo espera a que llegue Navidad xD, aun falta un laaaaaaaaargo trecho. Aquí te traigo la continuación, que lo disfrutes._

_**Meyamoadriytu**__: La verdad, también es el primer fic de este tipo donde los que viajan son Harry y Draco y no sus hijos, si quieres una recomendación, puedes encontrar mucho de Tom/James, Lil/Cyssa, y otras parejas en Slasheaven, así como Amor-yaoi, y si quieres algo en FF, Uthena-puchiko nyu tiene unos Tom/James muy buenos. Sobre cuántos capítulos serán, pero sí más de veinte, tengo la idea base y que, como y en qué orden quiero que pase, pero no sé en cuanto pueda quedar en cada capi pero de momento aquí te traigo el nuevo cap esperando que te guste._

_**Vaya que era mucho lo que debía contestar, me gaste casi una página de Word usando letra Calibri (Cuerpo) tamaño 11, pero ahora me siento en paz conmigo misma de solucionar sus dudas.**_

_**Titulo: ¿Qué?**_

_**Summary: Séptimo año de los merodeadores, James al fin es novio de Lily Evans, y ya tiene su vida planeada. Casarse después de graduarse, convertirse en auror, tener hijos, y nombrar padrino a Sirius de su primer hijo y luego a Remus.  
Todo eso se ve frustrado con la llegada de tres jóvenes que dicen ser del futuro de los cuales uno se ve igual a James y el otro a Malfoy. James se vuelve eufórico cuando se entera que uno es su hijo y piensa que la madre es Lily pero todo cambia cuando este le dice - "Yo soy hijo de dos hombres"-**_

_**Autor: Mayu-chan Kagamine**_

_**Parejas: Jily (Al inicio), Drarry, Sirius/Severus, Lucius/Remus, Lily/Narcissa, Tom/James**_

_**Advertencias: Slash, FemSlash, M-preg, AU, Time Travel y un ligero OoC (Out of character)**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes, lugares, hechizos y todo lo que reconozcan son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, la base de la trama es propiedad de Chisika, trabajo hecho sin fines lucrativos**_

_**¡Que tengan una feliz lectura!~**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: "Explicando la llegada y la re-selección"**_

* * *

**Harry P.O.V **

Nos dirigíamos a la oficina del director, aunque yo caminaba casi por instinto, conocía el camino de las miles de veces que me habían llevado ahí, ya fuese que me atraparan con Ron y Hermione en alguna trastada o por pelearme con Dray, aun no puedo creer que después de planear por meses el viaje al pasado terminamos llegando a parar unos meses atrás de donde deseamos, si no mal recuerdo en este tiempo mis padres aun no sé conocen y mi pa' aun esta con su encandilamiento con la tía Lily, voy a golpear a Ben y a Mione apenas pueda, ellos fueron quieres hicieron todos los cálculos, yo y Dray nos limitamos a seguir sus instrucciones nada más. Cuando llegamos a la gárgola el director murmuro la clave, "Polvitos ácidos", la cual dijo tan bajo que por poco no comprendí bien cual era, subimos la escalera y el profesor nos pidió que tomáramos asiento.

-Bueno jóvenes, no sé si ustedes sepan quién soy, pero estoy seguro que no los conozco, por más que me recuerdan a algunos alumnos de esta institución, así como que llevan el uniforme de Hogwarts, así que, ¿Podrían explicarme quiénes son y de donde vienen?- mierda, pensé sin poderme contener, ahora sí que estaremos en problemas por un largo tiempo, seguro mi padre y tío Sev nos darán detención hasta que terminemos el colegio y de seguro los castigos seguirán en casa un muy largo tiempo, y lo peor de todo, ¿Cómo mierda explicaremos las cosas?, espero no se hagan para atrás los otros dos, porque definitivamente yo no soy bueno explicando las cosas.

-Bueno director, lo que sucedió es que nosotros llegamos aquí por así decirlo en un accidentalmente planeado plan, nuestro deseo era saber cómo fue que nuestros padres se enamoraron, y Draco un poco como era la relación de sus padres cuando eran adolescentes para poder restregárselos cada vez que lo regañan por ser "Demasiado empalagoso con su novio", pero eso ahora no es lo importante, llevábamos todo el verano planeando como lograríamos llegar al pasado, porque sí, venimos del futuro, y bueno como que hubo algún error en las runas del ritual ya que terminamos unos meses más atrás en el tiempo de lo que queríamos, nuestra intención era llegar a la navidad de este año, no a el momento donde sea que llegamos, por cierto, ¿Qué fecha es hoy?- completo Ben con su explicación de sabelotodo, a veces puede parecerse tanto a Mione, sino fuera porque él está saliendo con Blaise y sé que Ron y Herm se gustan mutuamente hasta ganas me darían de volverlos pareja para ya no tener que soportar sus explicaciones

-Estamos a 12 de septiembre de 1977 joven, su explicación es algo extravagante he de decir, pero de momento me gustaría se presentaran y me dijeran quiénes son sus padres, al igual que si tienen alguna idea de cómo regresar- dijo el director suavemente, ok quizás esto no resulte tan malo como esperaba.

-Bueno, yo soy Benjamín Regulus Black-Snape, tengo 17 años, mi cumpleaños es el 22 de Junio, pertenezco a la casa Gryffindor, mis materias favoritas son Pociones, Runas y Transfiguración, juego como Bateador en el equipo de mi casa, tengo una forma animaga que es un pastor alemán, mis padres son Sirius Black y Severus Snape- dijo con esa elegancia de los sangre pura que yo no tengo debido a mi educación en el colegio muggle y a veces me causa vergüenza no ser capaz de igualarla, después de todo parece que ni siquiera soy digno de Slytherin cuando veo a todos mis compañeros con sus perfectos modales.

-Mi nombre es Draco Lucius Malfoy-Lupin, igual que mis acompañantes tengo 17 años, mi cumpleaños es el día 5 de Junio, soy el mayor de nosotros tres, pertenezco a la mejor casa de Hogwarts, Slytherin…-

-Ni loco amigo, sin ofender pero la mejor casa es Gryffindor- interrumpió Ben a mi novio, como les gusta esta estúpida discusión, y lo peor es que generalmente terminan entrometiéndome y causándome un gran dolor de cabeza, como mierda quieren que elija si soy tanto el heredero de Gryffindor como el de Slytherin*, aun recuerdo mi selección y como al final termine en Slytherin ya que mi padre es el jefe de casa en mi tiempo.

-No empiecen de nuevo esa estúpida discusión sin sentido, ambas casas son exactamente igual de buenas para mí, lo único que las hace insoportables son sus miembros que no paran de discutir con la casa contraría- grite bastante enojado, bueno en realidad solo estoy sexualmente frustrado por tener más de 2 meses de abstinencia, pero tío Sev se niega a prepararme la poción anti-conceptiva, y lamentablemente todos los planes para el viaje solo me han impedido hacerla, es en momentos así cuando odio ser un jodido doncel*, y el que Dray también lo sea solo me complica las cosas a mí.

-Perdón Harry- murmuran ambos dócilmente, aun me pregunto porque me temen, pero prefiero no continuar, después de eso mi novio siguió con su presentación - Ok, lo siguiente sobre mi es que soy premio anual, mis materias favoritas son Pociones, DCAO y Aritmancia, juego como cazador en el equipo de Quidditch mis padres son Lucius Malfoy y Remus Lupin, soy un animago, me convierto en una paloma blanca, también soy pareja de Harry- cuando dijo lo último me puse totalmente colorado, maldito hurón albino y tu jodida falta de vergüenza.

-Emm, esto, yo soy Harry James Riddle-Potter, tengo 17 años, mi cumpleaños es el 31 de Julio, como Dray ya se encargo de decir somos pareja- le mande mi mejor mirada de furia a mi novio quien palideció al instante- Pertenezco a la casa de Slytherin, mis materias favoritas son Encantamientos, DCAO, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Pociones, aunque en la última no me considero muy bueno, también soy Premio anual, así como buscador y capitán del equipo de Quidditch, mis padres son James Potter y Tom Riddle- dije lo mejor que pude para evitar hacer que mi novio y mi sobrino-hermano se avergüencen de siquiera conocerme, -Y sobre como volver, lamentablemente no estoy muy seguro, planeábamos pedir ayuda a mi padre después de que empezase a salir con mi pa', pero parece que ahora tendremos que quedarnos por un tiempo, solo espero que no terminemos cambiando algo demasiado importante-

-En ese caso sería mejor que fueseis re-seleccionados, no deberían preocuparse mucho, si ya están en una casa es obvio que volveréis a quedar ahí, aun así…- con un pase de su varita nuestras ropas se volvieron totalmente al blanco y negro como en nuestro primer año- Imagino que traen sus pertenencias, así que lo siguiente será evitar que descubran quiénes son sus padres, lamentablemente no podemos cambiarles el aspecto, pero si necesitaremos un nuevo apellido, Muggle de preferencia, la historia será que son estudiantes que acaban de trasladarse del colegio Salem en Estados Unidos, y bien, ¿Ya pensaron los apellidos?-

-Granger para mi profesor- murmuro Ben rápidamente, maldición, ahora tendré que pensar más para encontrar uno.

- Creevey, considero queda bien con mi nombre- ¡Draco, porque tienes que quitarme mi segunda opción!

-¿Y usted joven Potter?- ahora que haré, veamos, esto, Harry… Harry… Harry… asdadasdasdsda, es tan super difícil, un momento, creó que ya tengo una idea.

-Profesor, ¿Podría usar mi segundo nombre como apellido?, no lo he oído en el mundo mágico, pero un compañero en el colegio muggle lo tenía-

-Muy bien señores, entonces serán Benjamín Granger, Draco Creevey y Harry James, diríjanse al vestíbulo, mientras tanto yo anunciare su integración al plantel a los profesores, prometo mantener su secreto conmigo, cuando les llame entren al gran comedor- salió guiñando un ojo hacía nosotros, lo he dicho, Dumbledore está "algo" loco.

-Vamos- les dije a los chicos mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Fawkes quien mientras el dirección abandonaba la estancia se había posado sobre su hombro derecho.

_**Amo, podría ir a cazar una jugosa rata, tengo un buen rato sin comer absolutamente nada~ **_siseo Aika suavemente, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, no tenía ganas de usar el parsel en este momento, y menos sabiendo lo cachondo que pone a Dray y que no podría aprovecharlo, y claro que si algo que aprendí como Slyhterin es como utilizar la situación a mi favor.

Luego de que le respondí a mi mascota esta se desenrollo de mi brazo, bajo lentamente por mi túnica y se dirigió hacia la puerta, probablemente se dirija a las mazmorras, solo espero que al actual profesor de Pociones no le moleste que algunos ratones desaparezcan, y si lo hace, pues que se aguante como tío Sev, lentamente salí tras Ai, pero con una dirección algo diferente siendo seguido por mi novio y mi casi hermano.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Se encontraban los tres viajeros del tiempo fuera del gran comedor, dos de ellos estaban sumamente nerviosos mientras que Harry iba de un lado al otro totalmente nervioso, no sabía que sucedería con él, el sombrero respetaría su casa, o lo mandaría a Gryffindor por a pesar de todo postrarse ante él.

-Ry, tranquilo querido, estoy seguro que el sombrero respetara tu decisión, ahora solo dependerá de ti, por mi no hay problema si quieres probar lo que es ser Gryffindor, después de todo no estamos en nuestro tiempo, por lo que sería un poco más complicado conseguir el dormitorio vacio, más si mi padre está de por medio, aunque bien podríamos usar la sala de los menesteres, o la biblioteca de la cámara de los secretos- dijo Draco mientras acorralaba a su novio contra la pared y le planto un beso profundo que el otro devolvió con rapidez y antes de que alguien se diese cuenta las manos se habían unido al apasionado beso que compartía la pareja.

-Ejem, ejem- carraspeo suavemente Benjamín, haciendo que los otros dos se separaran con los labios rojos e hinchados, un suave rubor cubría las mejillas de Draco, mientras Harry se encontraba totalmente colorado al darse cuenta del espectáculo que estaban montando, en esos momentos se alegraba que no hubiera nadie más que Ben observándolos, y eso no era tan raro- Saben que odio interrumpirlos pero el director no tarda en llamarnos, si esperan un poco quizás puedan liberar su jodida frustración sexual aunque sea restregándose contra el otro en el primer periodo libre que tengan, Harry solo debe pedirle al sombrero ir a Slytherin, estoy seguro que le hará caso-

-Sí, tienes razón, podremos seguir juntos sin importar nada- en ese momento oyeron al profesor Dumbledor llamándolos por lo que ingresaron con tranquilidad, la de Harry solo una máscara para no darle el gusto a nadie, después de todo era un Slytherin.

-Bien, cuando diga su nombre pasaran al frente, se colocaran el sombrero y este dirá a que casa deben de ir, recuerden que el sombrero nunca se equivoca- dijo McGonagall quien se encontraba al frente con un pergamino en mano el cuan desenrrollo.

-Creevey, Draco- nombro mientras el joven se acercaba al frente de forma bastante confiada.

-Tienes un gran secreto joven, y me comeré a mí mismo, si me equivoco en que tus acompañantes están en esto, pero bueno, no tengo ninguna duda contigo- le susurro mentalmente el sombrero para luego gritar en voz alta- ¡Slytherin!-

Mientras Draco se dirigía a su mesa, ante las miradas frívolas de la mayoría de los miembros de esa casa simplemente decidió ignorarlos, por lo que se sentó teniendo a Severus a un lado y del otro lado un espacio vacío- Granger, Benjamín-

Lentamente el ojinegro se dirigió al taburete.

-Un gran valor sin duda, pero también una elegancia digna de una serpiente, más ese pequeño gusto por las bromas solo te hace digno de la casa…- le dijo el sombrero lo mismo que en su primer año- ¡Gryffindor!-

Entre aplausos Ben tomo lugar en la mesa de Gryffindo cerca de los merodeadores, mientras McGonagall llamaba al último de los jóvenes a seleccionar- James, Harry-

Cuando se sentó en el taburete hubo un momento de silencio antes de oír una voz en su cabeza-Lleno de valor te veo, aunque noto igualmente una gran astucia, y tus herencias te hacen un digno miembro de cualquiera de las 2 casas, ¿A dónde deberé de mandarte?, con los leones o con las serpientes-

-_Con Draco por favor, con Draco por favor, con Draco por favor- _empezó a recitar Harry como un lento mantra, de verdad quería seguir con su novio en la misma casa.

-Con que quieres ir a Slytherin, sí, creo que estarás bien ahí, además si lo dejo solo todos lo lincharan por estar usando un apellido Muggle, por más sangre pura que sea, está bien, entonces serán un- Harry contuvo la respiración por un momento- ¡Slytherin!- soltó el aire de golpe, se acerco a la mesa y se sentó junto a Draco, tomándolo de la mano bajo la mesa, por un momento había tenido miedo de ir a Gryffindor, no estaba seguro que pasaría cuando se revelara su noviazgo con Draco, después de todo no estaban en su tiempo, donde las relaciones Gryffindor-Slytherin son de lo más común, después de todo los herederos de ambas casas estaban casados y tenían un hijo.

* * *

**_Bien, antes de continuar les explicare porque los "*"_**

**_*Todos sabemos que Tom es heredero de Slytherin por lo que su hijo (Harry) también lo sería, pero para mí los Potter son herederos de Gryffindor (Es algo que no puedo evitar)_**

**_*Explicando esto, un "doncel" en esta historia es un mago que puede llevar un hijo dentro de su cuerpo debido a sus altos niveles de magia, siempre y cuando su pareja sea capaz de reponer la magia que su hijo consume_**

**_Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, estaré esperando más por favor ya ven como me dio un ataque de inspiración, escribí más de 2000 palabras en este capi_**

**_Ahora si me ayudan, quieren un capitulo largo por semana, o cortos dos veces por semana, de ustedes dependerá (Y de la prepa, que inicio clases ya la próxima semana), por favor elijan!_**


	3. Primeras clases I -Draco y Harry-

**_Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí estoy de nuevo, perdonen por la tardanza, pero estuve toda la semana arreglando mis libretas de la prepa, y luego he tenido poco tiempo en mi pc, y sufrí un pequeño bloqueo, además me han nombrado admin de un grupo de Rol en FB, entre muchas otras cosas me han complicado escribir, pero intentare traer un cap nuevo cada fin de semana._**

**_Al final pondré la contestación de los reviews~_**

**_Titulo: ¿Qué?_**

**_Summary: Séptimo año de los merodeadores, James al fin es novio de Lily Evans, y ya tiene su vida planeada. Casarse después de graduarse, convertirse en auror, tener hijos, y nombrar padrino a Sirius de su primer hijo y luego a Remus.  
Todo eso se ve frustrado con la llegada de tres jóvenes que dicen ser del futuro de los cuales uno se ve igual a James y el otro a Malfoy. James se vuelve eufórico cuando se entera que uno es su hijo y piensa que la madre es Lily pero todo cambia cuando este le dice - "Yo soy hijo de dos hombres"-_**

**_Autor: Mayu-chan Kagamine_**

**_Parejas: Jily (Al inicio), Drarry, Sirius/Severus, Lucius/Remus, Lily/Narcissa, Tom/James_**

**_Advertencias: Slash, FemSlash, M-preg, AU, Time Travel y un ligero OoC (Out of character)_**

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes, lugares, hechizos y todo lo que reconozcan son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, la base de la trama es propiedad de Chisika, trabajo hecho sin fines lucrativos_**

**_¡Que tengan una feliz lectura!~_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 3: Primeras clases I –Draco y Harry-_**

* * *

**Draco P.O.V**

Cuando escuche que el sombrero nombraba Slytherin a Harry me tranquilice bastante, él puede ser todo un león si la situación lo requiere, pero definitivamente no lo quería en aquella casa, no tengo nada en su contra, después de todo mi pa' es de aquella casa, pero Harry es tan malo guardando secretos, y Ben un pésimo niñero para mi amado ojiverde, que posiblemente antes de acabar el día de hoy ya toda la escuela sabe en realidad quiénes somos y de dónde venimos, no, eso sí que no, así tenga que ir detrás de él hasta a el baño, pero no dejare que haya cambios significativos en la historia, capaz y no nace, o hace que alguno de nosotros o nuestros amigos no lleguen a nacer, muchos pensaran que quizás exagero, pero no lo hago, Harry es capaz de muchas cosas cuando no se le vigila correctamente.

—Con que nuevas serpientes, esta noche habrá una reunión para decidir qué puesto obtendrán— nos dijo mi padre, antes de que saliera del comedor.

—Bueno Dragón, ¿Les demostraremos quienes somos?— vaya, después de todo parece que sin importar la situación mi novio no pierde su vena competitiva

—Pero por supuesto que si chico-serpiente, vamos a demostrarles lo mucho que valemos, pero por ahora mejor espérame aquí mientras voy con Slughorn por nuestro horario— le dije suavemente, antes de ponerme de pie y darle un suave apretón de manos para luego empezar a caminar hacía el jefe de casa.

**Harry P.O.V**

Vi a Dray avanzar en dirección a la mesa de profesores mientras todos se me quedaban viendo con caras de molestia e incluso un par de asco, como si pensaran que yo no merezco ser parte de la casa de Slytherin, bueno, si tomamos en cuenta mi postura, la época en la que estamos, y otros detalles más, no me sorprende que me miren así, ya verán esta noche la linda sorpresa que les tengo planeada, solo espero cierto novio mío no interfiera en mis planes para que no me molesten.

—Oye James, creó que el sombrero se volvió loco, seguramente tu lugar es con los idiotas Gry— escucho a mi derecha, cuando me giro lentamente observo que el que dijo aquello no fue otra personas más que Narcissa Black, mi tía, que no sabe que lo es, como detesto esto de las paradojas de tiempo— No que me queje, mira qué semejante vista en esta casa es bien recibida, pero tu postura no ayuda, sin duda pareces más un Gry o un Puff, es más, seguramente eres virgen, jajajaja—

—Silencio, no sabes nada de mí, si el sombrero me mando aquí debe ser por algo, ahora si me permites, voy con Draco para que me pase el horario, y una última cosa, recuerda que las apariencias engañan— le guiñe un ojo y acto seguido me levante de la mesa para caminar lo mejor posible para alcanzar a mi novio, no puedo creer que tía Cissy fuese tan molesta de joven, con razón mi padre siempre le dice cosas cuando no se comporta como una "noble sangre pura".

Cuando Dray me entrego mi horario pude observar que teníamos bastantes clases, la primera del día de hoy era Defensa, seguida de un doblete de pociones antes del almuerzo, genial, solo espero que la clase sea interesante, aunque no creo que lo pueda ser, mi padre y mi tío Sevvie suelen ser bastante exigentes a la hora de sus clases, principalmente con nosotros 3; cuando nosotros llegamos al aula de DCAO nos estaba esperando la profesora fuera del aula a que llegásemos todos los estudiantes, pude ver a Ben cerca de los merodeadores, al parecer se ve un poco incomodo, seguramente lo atosigaron con una de sus sesiones de preguntas, que gusto me da en este momento ser un Slytherin, estos suelen ser más discretos a la hora de preguntar.

—Veo que ya están todos, así que rapidito pásense grupo de mocosos— dijo la profesora con una voz totalmente irritante, así que simplemente me adentre en el aula y hale de Dray para sentarnos juntos, Ben se sentó a mi lado, pero en una de las bancas designadas para los Gry— Me entere que tenemos nuevos estudiantes, ¿Les parece demostrar que tanto saben de la materia con un duelo?, o prefieren algo teórico— dijo con sorna total.

—Profesora Gray, yo acepto el duelo— dijo Draco de inmediato

—Yo igual hare el duelo— se le unió Ben, genial, ahora solo me queda una opción.

—Ya que este par quieren, aceptare el desafió de un duelo, creo será algo divertido— murmure tranquilamente, no es por nada, pero siempre que ellos eligen algo si no los sigo no me dejan en paz, y ya estoy lo suficientemente frustrado en todos los sentidos como para más aun.

—Bien, en ese caso, Potter peleara contra Granger, Snape con Creevey y Lupin contra James— ordeno la profesora—Pasen al frente caballeros, reverencia, diez pasos hacia atrás, a la cuenta de tres; una, dos, ¡tres!—

—Confringo— vi empezar a mi tío Sev.

—Protego, reducto, confundus— jajaja, Draco se ve tan divertido que no puedo evitar ver una suave sonrisa en mis labios.

—Protego, aguamenti, petrificus totalus— veo como Sev esquiva por poco el confundus mientras sigue peleando.

—Protego maximus, confringo, aguamenti, reducto, expelliarmus— la varita de Sev voló a manos de Draco antes de que siquiera lo viera venir.

—Bien, Creevey tiene esta ganada, ahora Potter contra Granger— ambos se posicionaron correctamente— Reverencia, diez pasos hacia atrás, a la cuenta de tres; una, dos, ¡tres!—

—Everte Statum, protego, glacius— vi como comenzó Ben, espero sea este duelo mucho más divertido que el de tío Sev y Dray, aunque apuesto a que ninguno de los dos peleo de verdad.

—Impedimenta, protego, expulso, Incendio— respondió mi pa' con energía, creó que el si va a pelear al máximo.

—Finite, protego, aguamenti, glacius, incarcerous—

—Protego, levicorpus, locomotor mortis, inmobilus, rictusempra—

—Finite, protego, reducto, accio—

—Protego, expelliarmus— genial, la varita de mi pa' termino en manos de Ben, ahora no pueden decir que no nos entrenaron de manera correcta.

—Bien, bien, el ganardor es Granger, ahora solo nos queda una pareja, James y Lupin, al frente ya— rayos, me estoy poniendo nervioso, no sé si mostrar mi verdadero potencial divirtiéndome un poco o hacer esto rápido y crean que tengo suerte— Reverencia, diez pasos hacia atrás, a la cuenta de tres; una, dos, ¡tres!—

—Inflatus, inmobilus, levicorpus, glacius, protego— comenzó Rem

—Impedimenta, finite, protego, incendio—

—Protego, serpesontia— mierda, y ahora como le hago, no quiero conjurar una serpiente porque sé que Aika se pondrá celosa y me dejara de hablar un buen tiempo.

—Accio Aika— vi como mi serpiente apareció atacando a la serpiente, debo concentrarme y tratar de ignorar la charla entre ambos reptiles— Protego, reducto, levicorpus, expelliarmus— bien, desarme a tío Rem, ahora podre deshacerme de la nueva serpiente sin problemas— Vipera Evanesca—

—Muchas gracias por esta demostración joven James, hace mucho que no veía a alguien reaccionar así ante un serpensortia, la mayoría suelen desconcentrarse y ser vencidos, la última persona fue Tom Riddle, y el dejo el colegio hace ya nueve años— me felicitó la profesora, no pude evitar sonreír con orgullo de que compararan con mi padre, rara vez suelen hacerlo.

—Gracias profesora— murmure suavemente antes de ir a sentarme para esperar que empezara la clase de hoy.

**Draco P.O.V**

Cuando salimos de la clase de DCAO no pude evitar emocionarme, simplemente adoro las pociones, hay tantas cosas que se pueden hacer, además Slughorn es muy manipulable, quizás pueda conseguir la bendita poción anticonceptiva que tanto nos hace falta a Harry y a mí, o terminaremos explotando sin consideraciones poniéndonos en riesgo de un embarazo antes de terminar siquiera nuestro último año; cuando nos colocamos en nuestro asientos entró el profesor con su cara de idiota, jaja, veamos que haremos el día de hoy.

—Buenos días alumnos, el día de hoy vamos a preparar una poción anticonceptiva, ¿Alguien me puede decir quiénes deben tomar dicha poción?— rápidamente Harry a mi lado levanto la mano, sin duda pasa mucho tiempo cerca de Granger, se le empiezan a pegar sus manías— Señor James—

—Lo deben tomar todas las mujeres que se encuentre teniendo relaciones sexuales, al igual que los pocos magos doncel que existen dentro del mundo mágico, solo la persona que puede quedar embarazada o la poción no surtirá efecto—

—Correcto señor James, la poción anticonceptiva puede ser administrada en cualquier momento, pero debe ser la mujer o el mago fértil, ahora, ¿Alguien sabe cómo se les llama a los magos fértiles y que requisitos se deben cumplir para ser uno?— bien, mi "suegro" será quien explique esto— Señor Potter—

—Se les conoce como "Doncel" y para ser uno se necesita tener una gran cantidad de magia, así como tener algún antepasado que haya sido doncel, pero esta habilidad solo se activa cuando estas realmente enamorado de la persona, no cuando es algo de una noche, o una calentura momentánea, aunque también las criaturas mágicas como los hombres lobo o los pocos hombres veela también suele ser fértiles, por si su pareja resulta ser de su mismo sexo, y solo se puede quedar embarazado de la pareja destinada—

—Bien dicho señor Potter, esa es justamente la respuesta correcta, ahora tienen las 2 horas para preparar esta poción bastante delicada a decir verdad, cuando terminen deben dejar una muestra sobre mi escritorio, y aunque no debería hacer esto, si alguien desea llevarse un poco para sí mismo no hay problema alguno, solo no digan que se los permití si alguien pregunta— genial, ahora podre finalmente descargarme con Harry, creó que no asistiremos al almuerzo, ni nos verán en el periodo libre luego del receso, luego de que el profesor coloco la receta en el pizarrón comencé a realizar mi pócima, tengo que tener mucho cuidado para asegurarme de que no me salga mal por distraerme pensando todo lo que le hare a Harry apenas acabe la clase.

* * *

**_PERDON POR LO CORTO, PERO SIMPLEMENTE DE MOMENTO NO SÉ ME OCURRE MÁS._**

**_Si quieren saber sobre los hechizos, la mayoría los saque de Harry Potter Wiki, por lo que allí encontraran sus efectos; también puedo decir que los duelos me parecieron algo secos, pero no se me ocurrió nada más de momento, quizás más adelante allá mejores duelos._**

**_De una vez advierto que en próximo capi habrá Lemmon, por si no quieren leerlo mejor ignoren el próximo cap, solo se tratara de el Lemmon y cosas que no considero muy importantes, pero eso sí, de una vez digo que será mi primer lemmon así que tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible._**

**_Contestando a los reviews que me dejaron sobre cada cuanto actualizar, hubo un empate, así que actualizare como pueda en la semana._**

**Narusempai, Blacky-Yuuki y Luna1986: **Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, espero les siga gustando la historia, y ya traje la conti~

**Miredraco: **Muchas gracias por tu review, si, mis caps son cortos, pero en el caso del anterior fue porque lo de este cap iba a ser del anterior, pero me entro ansiadad por publicar, y EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP HABRA SEXO DRARRY~ Y no sé, no había pensado embarazar a algún viajero, aunque yo prefiero a Harry con pancita, pero aun no estoy segura si algún lo estará.

**Nozomi Black: **Ya verás todo lo que deseas, si la verdad Ben me cae mal por interrumpir el momento Drarry, no te quiero spolear mucho, pero Ben y los merodeadores no se mostraran como si a gran medida hasta el capi 5 o 6, que será la segunda parte de este, "Primeras clases 2 -Ben-", y al inicio de mi perfil deje el documento de que consiste el reto.

**Jessyriddle: **JESSY! Oh sí, la verdad no me imaginaba así a Draco, estaba pensando en Dennis y no en Collin cuando escogí dicho apellido, pero me dio mucha risa como lo tomaste a tu manera, ya ves que Slughorn les va a dar la poción, wii, hora de liberar su frustración, ahora a leer mucho lemmon por fines educativos cofcofcof, gracias por votar sobre el tiempo de actualización, lástima que salió un empate uwu.

**_GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, Y ESTARE ESPERANDO MÁS PARA ESTE TERCER CAPI!._**


End file.
